


Please wear plaid for the rest of your life

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Kara, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, very flustered Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Maggie is invited to game night, she turns up in a plaid shirt and basically causes Alex to have a stroke because DAMN.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. But this happened.  
> I kindof love it.

‘You should invite Maggie to game night.’ Kara told Alex, sat on the edge of her desk.

Alex glanced up at her sister. ‘Yeah?’

Kara nodded. ‘It’ll be fun, ask her. I mean you don’t have to tell the others about you but I just mean like- ‘

‘Okay, no it’s cool. They’d find out soon anyway, I don’t mind. They’re family.’ Alex told her younger sister who grinned and nodded in response.

She left Alex to take her phone out and call her girlfriend.

‘Danvers.’

‘Sawyer.’

‘What’s up?’ Maggie asked. ‘Missing me already?’

Alex scoffed. ‘Behave. I was actually calling to ask you if you wanted to come to game night tomorrow. I know it sounds dorky but it’s actually fun and Kara wanted me to ask you so here I am; asking you.’

‘Stop rambling.’ Maggie teased. ‘Of course I’ll come.’

‘Really?’ Alex raised her eyebrows and smiled. ‘Okay, well, be at mine tomorrow at 6.’

‘Sure thing babe.’

Alex hung up with a massive grin plastered on her face. She probably won’t ever get used to Maggie calling her that.

‘What’s up with you?’

Alex turned slightly to face Winn, who was staring at her. ‘What?’

‘You’re all like…happy.’ He grinned teasingly. ‘It’s weird.’

‘Shut _up_.’ Alex rolled her eyes, throwing a stapler at him which he luckily dodged with a chuckle.

///

‘So, Maggie should be here any minute.’ Alex announced. ‘You’ve all met before so that’s…yep.’

Kara smiled at her sister and tilted her head in amusement. ‘I’m so going to win tonight.’

‘No way, I am! Tonight is my night.’ Winn declared.

The knock at the door interrupted the two who had started arguing over who would win this game night.

Alex smiled softly, and got up to open the door.

Maggie grinned as the door opened, holding a bottle of wine and a box of pot stickers.

‘Hey.’ She greeted her girlfriend.

Alex glanced down at the plaid shirt Maggie was wearing, and felt her mouth drop open with no sound coming out.

‘Alex?’ Maggie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Kara skipped over to the door to see what was going on. ‘Hey Maggie! Oo pot stickers!’

‘Yeah, Alex mentioned you liked them. Erm, by the way I think she’s like having a stroke?’ The brunette half laughed.

Kara hip checked her sister, and giggled as she watched her come back to her senses. ‘Are you going to invite Maggie in?’

‘I erm, I- yeah.’ Alex blinked. ‘Come in, the others are here.’

As Kara walked in front of the pair, Maggie stepped closer to her girlfriend and whispered; ‘I didn’t know you had a thing for me in plaid otherwise I would have worn it a long time ago.’

‘You look…’ Alex shook her head. ‘I have no words.’

‘Typical gay attire.’ Maggie joked. ‘And yet it still works on you.’

‘Damn right it does, I think I left my jaw over by the door.’

Maggie chuckled in response, and put the bottle of wine on the side.

Kara cleared her throat behind the pair.

‘Oh right.’ Alex said, turning to face the rest of her friends with Maggie beside her. ‘My girlfriend Maggie is here.’

‘Girlfriend?’ Jimmy asked.

‘Yep.’ Alex smiled hesitantly. ‘Girlfriend.’

‘Nice.’ Her friends nodded, smiling at her. ‘Come on then, because I’m going to kick all of your butts!’

Alex grinned at Maggie before taking her hand and leading her over to the others to set up the games.

///

‘So, that’s everyone then!’ Kara smiled, shutting the door as their friends left.

Maggie was perched on a chair, Alex on her lap. ‘Yep.’

Alex was tugging gently on Maggie’s shirt.

‘It’s kind of late Kara, did you want to go home and like…sleep?’ Alex prompted, glancing at Maggie.

‘I mean, I’m not that tired reall-oh. _Oh_!’ It had dawned upon Kara why her sister wanted her gone. ‘Right, I erm…yeah. So, it was nice to see you Maggie. I’ll Just-I’ll be going now. Love you Alex.’

Kara shot out of the apartment without waiting for Alex’s reply.

‘You scared the poor girl.’ Maggie laughed teasingly.

‘Maggie.’ Alex sighed. ‘If I had to wait any longer, I think I would’ve died.’

‘So dramatic.’ Maggie smirked, letting Alex push her back in the chair.

Clutching her girlfriend’s shirt in her fists, Alex kissed her roughly. ‘You look ridiculously good in this shirt.’

///

Maggie woke the next morning to an empty bed. She threw on one of Alex’s shirts and wondered into the kitchen to find her girlfriend making coffee.

Wearing her plaid shirt.

She wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss, Alex smiling into it.

They pulled apart, just slightly.

‘Oh my _god_ Danvers.’ Maggie sighed. ‘Please wear plaid for the rest of your life. If you thought I looked good in it, you look a thousand times better. I want this image in my brain forever.’

Alex chuckled lightly at her dorky girlfriend. ‘God, only if you do the same.’


End file.
